Many types of products are sold in a dispenser including a reservoir for housing the product, a cap for sealing the reservoir when not in use, and a stemmed applicator affixed to the cap such that the applicator can be reloaded by inserting the stemmed applicator into the reservoir. Typically, the cap and the housing are mated via threaded arrangement to facilitate opening and closing the dispenser. Such an apparatus is commonly seen in the cosmetics industry, particularly for use with lip gloss, mascara, and other products, although this disclosure is not limited to these uses. In some instances, a wiper is provided in the housing for wiping excess product from the applicator shaft. In these cases, the wiper defines an aperture mated to the applicator shaft. Because the shaft rotates with the cap during opening and closing, the cross-sectional shape of the shaft has been limited to substantially circular cross-sections.
Applicants have created a dispenser with shafts not limited to circular cross-sections.